


Toutes les étoiles finissent par tomber du ciel

by Orrage



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tags May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrage/pseuds/Orrage
Summary: Vernon est né et a grandi dans un monde d'ombres. Il a longtemps suivi le tracé flamboyant d'une étoile filante pour se guider et trouver sa voie. Maintenant, il est perdu.Iorveth a connu le bonheur avant d'être plongé dans l'horreur de la guerre et seul l'éclat de l'étoile la plus brillante lui a permis de maintenir la folie au loin. Maintenant, il est perdu.°•°•°(Le résumé changera probablement.)
Relationships: Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers possibles pour les jeux The Witcher 2 et 3 - même si j'en doute.  
> Je ne connais toujours pas très bien l'univers et les personnages risquent d'être OOC bien que j'aie fait au mieux.
> 
> Au niveau du contenu : mentions non descriptives de violence, de folie, de meurtres, de viols, de génocide, etc... En résumé : tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la guerre.
> 
> Texte pas vraiment relu, possible présence d'erreurs.

Vernon Roche avait toujours été un homme de l'ombre, un soldat qui frappait par derrière, une bestiole que l'on confinait dans l'obscurité. Il était né dans les pires quartiers, loin des gens riches, beaux et heureux. Il avait été le chien de chasse de son roi, la créature assoiffée de sang que l'on ne relâche qu'à la nuit tombée lorsque tous les autres sont en sécurité dans le chenil. Il avait été le chef d'une unité composée de voleurs, de meurtriers et de vermines en tout genre dont même l'armée n'avait pas voulu. Il avait terminé loup solitaire, évitant les villes et rôdant dans les bois d'une Temeria tombée sous la coupe Nilfgaardienne. 

Toute son existence avait été passée dans la sécurité et le danger des ombres. Il y avait volé pour se nourrir, tué pour contenter Foltest et s'y était enfoui pour sauver sa peau. Elles étaient devenues son plateau de jeu, son élément, et, comme une bête qui aurait muté pour s'adapter à son milieu, il s'y était complu. C'était un monde d'injustice, de perfidie et de crimes et il l'avait fait sien.

Il s'était longtemps tenu sur cette fine frontière entre l'honnêteté et le crime, debout sur le fil tremblant comme un funambule insouciant et détaché. Mais il avait finalement laissé filer entre ses doigts une basse moralité qui n'avait jamais été qu'un poids encombrant. Il l'avait laissée tomber, légère de tous ses vices, pour prendre enfin son essor parmi les miséreux. Dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas été bon pour se soumettre aux ordres et aux injures de ses employeurs, mais dépouiller les passants inconscients et subtiliser aux marchands condescendants lui avait été un jeu d'enfant. Plus tard, les considérations politiques lui avaient souvent échappé, mais exécuter à l'insu de tous un tel noble ayant déplu au pouvoir avait tout à fait été dans ses compétences et ses goûts. Enfin, si commander une armée n'avait jamais fait partie de ses aspirations, pister et exterminer les terroristes du Scoia'tael l'avait fait se sentir vivant, vivant et utile.

Chasser le Scoia'tael avait été la mission de sa vie, étroitement mêlée à sa quête éperdue pour protéger Temeria et ses habitants. Cette longue traque avait stimulé tous les instincts de chasse qu'il avait jamais possédés, aussi bien ceux du prédateur que ceux de la proie ; en particulier face à Iorveth. Entièrement pris dans leur duel aussi physique que moral, il avait conçu des pièges tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres, avait traqué sans pitié ni relâche ses ennemis et avait battu en retraite autant de fois qu'il avait défait le camp adverse. Il s'était épuisé à consumer toute son énergie, toute sa volonté, toute sa ruse contre sa Némésis. Dans la mêlée, il s'était toujours précipité au-devant de ses hommes pour croiser le fer avec l'elfe borgne. C'était des duels éprouvants qui lui échauffaient le sang et lui donnaient la sensation d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure. 

Certes, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre le meilleur guerrier de leur faction respective, mais ça, ce qu'ils avaient, n'avait pas été qu'une question de frappes et de parades, de haine et de domination. Il y avait aussi leurs stratégies, différentes, personnelles, qui en disaient tellement sur eux, et cette compréhension presque primitive, ce frisson sauvage, en reconnaissant une part de soi dans l'autre. Ils se battaient tous deux pour leurs idéaux, pour protéger ce qui leur était précieux, animés par une rage semblable, et résolus à se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Deux misérables créatures qui avaient accepté de devenir les bêtes de guerre, les monstres sanguinaires, dont leur cause avait besoin. Deux gardiens, corrompus jusqu'à l'os par la violence, qui se livraient une guerre sans merci. Deux reflets déformés d'une même psyché qui se heurtaient et s'entrecroisaient à la surface d'un miroir trouble et couvert de sang.

Vernon avait fini par apprécier cette lutte qui s'éternisait et s'y était plongé corps et âme pour être à la hauteur, pour ne pas insulter les compétences de son adversaire, pour ne pas décevoir le commandant du Scoia'tael. La haine s'était teintée de respect et les convocations régulières de Foltest ne suffirent jamais à le reconnecter à la réalité de la guerre. 

Car que pouvait comprendre un roi à la joie qu'éprouverait une créature élevée dans la misère en trouvant un rival de son espèce, un compagnon de jeu ?

Les défaites prenaient un goût d'admiration et les victoires se fêtaient d'autant plus fièrement. C'était une danse où chacun avançait puis reculait au rythme fou et impitoyable des tambours de guerre, des cris de douleur et d'une flûte. C'était enivrant, un sédatif contre les considérations morales, les valeurs bafouées et les remords, un somnifère au goût de cendre et de souffrance.

Les pertes étaient toujours douloureuses et vengées, mais, bon sang, si les choses avaient été différentes, Vernon aurait payé un verre à l'elfe avec sa propre paie. 

C'était bien sûr le seul chef du Scoia'tael à lui avoir inspiré de telles impressions. Haut en couleurs et pompeux comme il l'était, l'elfe n'aurait jamais souffert l'insulte de s'aligner gentiment avec les autres commandants du Scoia'tael en tant que trophée et victoire des Blue Stripes. Non, il fallait qu'il soit et demeure l'unique échec de l'unité spéciale, un coup de vent insaisissable, une flèche impossible à parer, un putain d'écureuil dans les arbres. Et Vernon l'avait poursuivi depuis le sol, toujours en retard, mais résolument attaché à ses pas, les yeux levés pour essayer de l'apercevoir dans les feuillages, pour tenter de capter la lueur d'une étoile filant dans la nuit.

Les elfes en général et Iorveth en particulier étaient rapides sur leurs pieds, lestes et agiles, souvent plus forts que les humains et doués pour se dissimuler dans les bois. Vernon avait fait de son mieux pour combler l'écart et tenir la distance, tirant sur ses limites pour suivre le chemin incendié que laissait Iorveth, le sillage enflammé de la comète. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie le nez en l'air à pourchasser une étoile lointaine dont l'éclat l'aurait attiré comme un papillon de nuit et l'aurait précipité plus loin dans les ténèbres de son monde.

Maintenant, tout était fini et Vernon baissait enfin la tête pour regarder le sol sur lequel il avait tant couru, bondi et été plaqué. En reprenant pied sur terre, il réalisait qu'il avait perdu toute trace de son chemin initial. Il ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il devait faire. La lueur de l'astre avait disparu dans le ciel. Tout était plongé dans une nuit opaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Je sais que j'ai déjà un WIP avec ces deux-là, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à avancer dans l'écriture du chapitre d'après et même des difficultés pour écrire tout court.  
> J'ai donc demandé à une amie de me donner un thème pour que j'écrive dessus et son choix s'est porté sur les étoiles.  
> Bon. Je me suis beaucoup écarté du sujet comme vous l'avez vu, pour une fin pas folle et assez bâclée. Je n'ai pas du tout la motivation d'améliorer tout ça alors j'espère me rattraper sur la suite.  
> La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir récupéré de l'inspiration pour les métaphores et les comparaisons, ce qui sera plus perceptible, je pense, dans la partie suivante - du point de vue d'Iorveth.  
> C'est tout pour moi, prenez soin de vous !


	2. Chapter 2

Iorveth avait tout cédé à sa cause en rejoignant le Scoia'tael. Il avait donné son entière dévotion, les quelques espoirs qui lui restaient et, à de multiples reprises, la souffrance de son corps, pratiquement sa vie. 

Petit, il avait fantasmé de perfectionner son talent à la flûte, conquérir le monde avec sa mélodie, faire danser les gens au rythme de la terre, des volcans et des océans, chanter pour le firmament et les milliers d'étoiles qui veillaient sur lui au-delà de la cime des arbres. Il avait voulu composer des musiques telles qu'elles voleraient le souffle des vents, feraient frémir les pierres et apaiseraient la fureur des combats. 

La guerre et les humains avaient piétiné sa naïveté, détruit ses rêves et l'avaient projeté dans un monde incertain, incompréhensible et dangereux où il était chassé et condamné pour ce qu'il était. 

Il s'était d'abord battu avec l'espoir de protéger son peuple des massacres, des pillages et des viols, de rendre aux siens les droits dont ils avaient été privés, d'offrir à tous un monde en paix qui serait leur foyer. Mais, peu à peu, le désir de justice avait été infecté par quelque chose de sombre, poisseux et nauséabond. La haine pure et simple s'était immiscée dans son esprit, avait dégouliné sur son âme même, recouvert chaque once de son être de ses teintes noires et noires et rouges, rouges, rouges.

Rouge la terre, rouges les cieux, rouge le monde et rouges, tellement rouges, ses mains. Rouge le désespoir, rouge la loyauté et rouge le bleu. Le bleu rougi. Le bleu devait être couvert de rouge. Les cris devaient pleuvoir avec les flèches, un cortège de violence pour la souffrance, ou bien la douleur frapperait dans ses os et déchiquetterait sa poitrine. Il devait tuer pour protéger les siens, pour se sauver. 

Il l'avait vu, chaque humain possédait cette part de folie, cette capacité illimitée à faire souffrir les autres, ce besoin de dominer. Dominer les animaux, exploiter la terre, exterminer les faibles. Ils devaient mourir, tous, payer pour leurs crimes par ses lames. Roi ou mendiant, peu importait, c'était une menace de moins.

Des désirs sombres qui rampaient sous son crâne. Destruction, massacre, annihilation. Pendant des années, des décennies, des siècles. Qui le traînaient dans les profondeurs insoupçonnées des revers de son propre esprit. S'il plongeait assez loin, plus aucune lumière ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il serait dans cette crevasse noire, baignant dans des courants ténébreux comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, un monstre en gestation. Folie et désespoir comme lait pour se nourrir, grandir et mourir après avoir exécuté sa vengeance. Il se débattait dans la prise démente comme un moucheron dans la toile, un soldat dans la mêlée. Il courait, il bondissait et il se plaquait contre les parois de sa prison mentale pour échapper aux démons qui voulaient le faire succomber à la rage pure, éclatante et exclusive. 

Il tenait vaillamment la bride à ses pulsions aliénées et se plongeait tout entier dans ses missions pour étouffer les voix qui réclamaient vengeance pour tous les vices humains. Il les réprimait, les asphixiait et les refoulait dans les plus noirs recoins de son âme pour ne les déchaîner que lors des combats, sans jamais les laisser prendre le contrôle de ses actions. Il transformait la fureur brûlante en colère froide, la folie sanguinaire en haine rationnelle, et la douleur en volonté. 

Ses adversaires avaient ployé devant lui, un par un, des obstacles fragiles qui tombaient hors de son chemin vers la liberté. Un chemin qui s'élevait vers le haut, vers le haut, et qui replongeait parfois dans des abysses sans fond. La voie s'entortillait en virages sinueux, s'agitait même parfois, comme un serpent malade aux écailles duquel il fallait s'accrocher pour ne pas trébucher et retomber dans un gouffre d'horreurs. Iorveth s'était accroché avec acharnement aux pavés de cette route interminable, blessant ses doigts, cassant ses ongles et brisant ses mains dans l'effort. Il avait serré les dents et rampé sans dignité au sol, traînant son corps harcelé par les privations et la torture sur les pavés aux arêtes aiguës, étirant ses épaules épuisées pour gagner un peu plus de terrain, toujours un peu plus. Nouer des alliances intéressées et incertaines, attaquer les caravanes marchandes et les convois de ravitaillement, ourdir des complots et recruter des informateurs. Toujours un pas de plus en avant, peu importe la distance parcourue, pour avancer contre les vents hostiles et les ennemis. Souvent, il fallait reculer, mais c'était pour mieux franchir les crevasses et escalader les pentes raides. Et s'il était à bout tous les soirs, si sa santé mentale s'effritait entre ses doigts ou s'effilochait en lambeaux putrides, alors qu'importe ? Il devait continuer, il n'avait plus le choix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le droit de choisir.

Les débris de ses rêves de gloire étaient soigneusement enterrés alors qu'il se mesurait aux Hommes, aux Blue Stripes, à Vernon Roche. Tout ce qui comptait était de survivre assez longtemps pour causer le maximum de dommages à l'adversaire. Et quel adversaire...

Après toutes ces années, toutes ces confrontations, le commandant du Scoia'tael avait l'impression de connaître Roche intimement. De le connaître comme on finirait par connaître une forêt dont on aurait arpenté chaque sentier et traversé chaque clairière malgré les fourrés impénétrables, les racines traîtresses et les bêtes folles. On s'y perdrait des centaines de fois de jour comme dans la nuit, on se blesserait dans ses ravins, contre ses épines, sur ses pierres. On s'étranglerait dans ses lierres, chuterait de ses rochers millénaires et s'aveuglerait à la lumière qui perce les feuillages austères et rejaillit sur l'eau des rivières, mais on finirait par y inscrire un itinéraire hésitant avec un peu d'entêtement. Vernon Roche n'était pas un homme difficile à comprendre. Les patriotes et tous ceux qui bâtissaient l'entièreté de leur existence autour d'un concept aussi vague, intangible et chimérique que l'amour pour un pays ne l'étaient jamais de toute façon. Iorveth les connaissait bien après toutes ces années. 

Mais il y avait un peu plus chez cet humain.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez apprécié. ^^


End file.
